<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformers One-shots by Wildwolf7304</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497874">Transformers One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwolf7304/pseuds/Wildwolf7304'>Wildwolf7304</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwolf7304/pseuds/Wildwolf7304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of transformers one shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ironhide (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Jazz (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Prowl (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Ratchet - Relationship, Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Original Character(s), William Lennox/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Prowl X Reader. </p><p>Reader is a tech analyst for NEST and is close to Jazz, (Jazz and Prowl are brothers in this).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had worked with the Air Force as soon as you got out of high school, going through the training to become one of the best tech analyst there was. And then you got a call, you where recruited to a special organization called NEST. You had never heard of it, but it was apparently top secret. And so you where flown out there, for an interview, which you passed, and finally the final test. Who you would be working with. You weren't prepared for giant robots. </p><p>But that doesn't mean you hated it. In fact, your response was a smile and a 'cool' falling off your lips. To you, they where amazing, not scary in the slightest. So you warmed up to them quickly, your bubbly personality making you hard not to like, as well as your sharp mind made you a lovely person to have a conversation with. You where placed in a autobots division called Jazz. You quickly got along with the spunky bot and enjoyed your job tremendously. And then you met him. </p><p>Prowl. </p><p>Second in command. </p><p>Head of any technological works in NEST. He was stiff, those doors looking like wings always held high. The colors of black and white showing his alt mode of a police car. You two, hadn't gotten off on the best foot. He had criticized your work. And that was one thing that set you off quickly. Soon enough you where in a yelling match with him, with only you yelling, telling him to piss off and that your work was perfectly fine. Jazz had come in seeing this scene and couldn't hold in the chuckle at Prowls expression. </p><p>You where the first human not to care of his stiff demeanor, or to be scared of his strict rules. In fact, you loved to push them. This was who you where, while away from your computer, a rebel, loving to push rules, living life by the saying 'rules where meant to be broken'. And this is how Prowl saw you, a child. Not to be in this working environment, he even talked to Optimus about getting you removed. To which the Prime responded to asking if he had seen you work. </p><p>The answer was no. </p><p>Until one day, he did. And everything he knew about you changed. They had a breach in their security, and none of the on staff tech analyst could stop it. Maggie was out of state and so Jazz called on you. So at 5am, you where running up the stairs, in your hello kitty sweat pants, and a baggy stained shirt usual hair pulled back into a nice bun flying freely around you. You practically shoved a man out of his seat and your fingers started tying not looking down once. </p><p>You where a completely different person working, sharp, precise, and you didn't move your mouth once. Prowl was confused to say the least. How could someone be so different yet the same person? He started watching you more closely as you worked, marveling on how a human, could think as much as you did. Jazz noticed it first, he kept to himself while trying to get them together. </p><p>"Hey Y/N, wanna help Prowl on this assignment?" </p><p>"I do not need help Jazz." Was the sharp retort. You looked up E/C shining. "You sure Prowl? Those are some big numbers." You teased lightly laughing when Prowl glared at both of you. "I am quite certain." He huffed grabbing the data pad and left. You looked at Jazz with a curious gaze, "What are you planning?" His visor up Jazz didn't give anything away. </p><p>The next time was when alarms started blaring. You and Prowl both looked up. "What's happening!" You called over the sound of the alarms and flashing of red lights. All doors locked and you looked around eyes wide. "Lockdown." Was Prowls simple reply. </p><p>Everything was dark expect the glow of the computer screens and Prowls data pad. Prowl didn't hear anything until frantic breaths filled the room. Looking over he saw you on the verge of panic. "L/N? Are you alright?" You shook your head frantically. Prowl shifted, uncertain what to do. He squatted down the noise of his metal shifting and groaning echoed off the walls. </p><p>"I'm not a fighter Prowl, w-what if there's a Decepticon? What if it comes in here?" He breathing spiked again and Prowl frowned. He gently picked he up putting her in the palm of his hand. "Then I will take care of it." The certain tone of his voice made you look up eyes wide. </p><p>"You can?" He scoffed. "Of course, I am the second in command Miss L/N, I don't carry that title for glory alone." You smiled up at him gently laughed as you wiped your eyes. "Thanks Prowl, can you uh, put me down? I'm going to see if I can figure out what's going on." He nodded and set you down. You jumped into your chair and starting working. After minutes of silence, other then the clicking of keys, the alarms turned off and the lights back on. </p><p>The doors unlocking made you sigh and lean back. "What did you do?" You looked at him. "I was looking through the security cameras to see if there was a threat, then I realized it was a coding error and went and fixed it. I also improved it." You stated smugly crossing your arms. Prowl nodded. </p><p>"Understood, I will hold a meeting addressing this issue." You nodded back at him as he turned around and started walking away. </p><p>"Prowl?" He turned dark blue optics calculating. "Yes." You looked at him almost shyly. </p><p>"Thank you." He blinked before slowly nodding. "Of course, anything for a comrade." You nodded and as Prowl left he felt a twinge in his spark. Making a face he decided he was late for his annual check up with Ratchet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prowl X Reader Part Two!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are a tech analyst working for NEST, and are close to Jazz. (Jazz and Prowl are brothers in this)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time had passed sense the alarm malfunction, neither of you realized it, but both you and Prowl had become closer. Or maybe you did realize it, but didn't want to except it. It was a rare day off and so you wandered around the base before seeing a familiar paint job. "Prowl!" You waved at him. He looked up from the soldier he was talking to, face twisted in annoyance before spotting you. It relaxed a little although he was not enjoying being interrupted. </p><p>Truth me told, you had been on his mind to much lately. When he stayed up through the night getting work done, your laughter often echoed through his mind. When he spotted you his spark would give a pulse. He didn't know how to handle this. </p><p>"Whatcha doing?" You questioned walking up. He stood up straight before answering. "I was talking to Sargent Watley here, before you so rudely interrupted." You smiled paying no mind to his tone and glare. "I got the day off, and well, I was wondering if maybe." You tucked your head down muttering the last part. "Excuse me?" Prowl said not hearing a letter you just said. You rolled your eyes groaned. "I said, canyouhelpme." You said the worlds quickly and still silently but he heard you this time. </p><p>"Help you? With what?" You groaned again kicking him in the ped (Foot) lightly. "With defense you dummy." Prowl frowned at the name. "Defense, against humans or Decepticons." You thought for a second. "I guess humans first?" He nodded. "Understood, meet me at the training area in exactly two hours." You gave him a two finger salute and was on your way. </p><p>***<br/>You had changed into a simple pair of black leggings and a black tank top when Prowls holoform walked in. You didn't see it often, but it was easy to tell it was him. You smiled and bounced over to him. He gulped seeing your shining eyes before clearing his throat. "Most humans you will encounter will be taller than you-" </p><p>"Are you calling me short?" You crossed your arms raising an eyebrow. He shook his head. "No Miss L/N, I am simply stating a fact." You rolled your eyes but nodded. "Ok." He walked closer to you, "If I would throw a punch what would you do?" You blinked. "Move?" He let out a soft snort before coming serious once again. "Yes, you would move." He suddenly threw a punch, you yelped and put your hands up protecting your face, when nothing happened you slowly opened your eyes seeing his fist was a couple inches from your face. </p><p>"What happened to moving?" You felt your cheeks flame up. "You didn't tell me you where about to punch me!" He raised a eyebrow. "And a enemy will?" He did have a point. </p><p>"Let's try again." You nodded and got ready, Prowl swung another fist, this time you moved to the left went suddenly he shot out his leg taking your out. You gasped and closed your eyes waiting for the hard floor. Only to feel a strong embrace. Again, you slowly opened your eyes seeing Prowl was bent over with one arm behind your back keeping you off the ground. With a soft grunt he stood you up. You looked at him wide eyed. </p><p>"Let me guess, the enemy won't tell you that either?" He nodded. You sighed and righted yourself once more. "Ok, keep going. As long as you promise you won't hurt me." Prowl quickly dropped his arms. "I would never harm you." </p><p>You blinked at the same time as he did, "I mean, I wouldn't harm any human." You nodded. "Right of course, I know that." Awkward tension was starting to fill the room. "Ok, what's next." </p><p>And so the lesson went on, until you where able to defend yourself, although not perfect, it gave you a sense of protection. You where laying on the floor breathing heavily a thin sheet of sweat sticking to you. "Come on Miss L/N, we are almost done." You groaned. "Why don't you just call me Y/N? And we've been doing this for hours! Can't we take a brake?" Prowl still looked down at you. </p><p>Your H/C was falling out of your braid and your chest went up and down steadily. "Besides, I have you." Prowl blinked yanked from his thoughts. "Me?" You nodded sitting up. "Ya! You'll protect me right?" </p><p>Prowl looked at you staring silently. When he didn't answer you look at him finding his eyes. "Right?" The slight quiver in your voice made Prowl squat down. "Of course." he whispered. "Anything for you." You cocked your head in confusion. </p><p>"Did you just speak in Cybertronian?" Prowl smirked and nodded. You pouted. "No fair." He chuckled and offered you a hand. You smirked and grabbed it before pulling down hard throwing him off balance. You kicked out his already weaker legs and rolled over pinning his arms above his head. </p><p>"Ha!" You yelled in victory as he looked at you in complete shock in the position you where in. It was silent except for your heavy breathing and you quickly also saw what position you where in. Letting go of his wrist you stood up quickly. </p><p>"Sorry, did I do it right?" he nodded as he slowly stood up. "Yes, it was quite well actually." You gave a shy smile before poking him gently in the cheek. "Thank you for the lesson Prowl." He nodded. His hand reached out gently grabbing yours and pulling it to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. "I look forward to our next session." With that his holoform flickered and he was gone. Leaving you a blushing mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! </p><p>Stay amazing~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Optimus X reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader is a owner of a coffee shop and meets Optimus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked out the window of your little coffee shop and sighed. It was a nice day, the sun shined through the blinds casting a glowing light into your story. You weren't really a adventurous person, got your collage degree here, then made a business here. You never thought to leave. You liked your life here, simple, normal...boring. </p><p>But that was ok. </p><p>You didn't mind. You loved seeing the familiar faces coming in every day, asking how their families where without the rush of orders or impatience of the city. Yes you knew almost every face in town, so when he showed up. You where at best curious. He walked in, jeans and a red flannel shirt. His hair was black, or you thought, until the light hit it and you saw it was actually dark blue. He was tall, well any one was tall compared to Y/H. He had a lean body, yet strong. He was a mystery to you, one you didn't plan on solving. </p><p>He walked up and you looked up giving a smile, and that was your first mistake. His eyes where shockingly blue. He seemed nervous, yet confident at the same time. "What can I get you?" You questioned tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. He looked at the menu seeming lost in thought. "A black coffee." </p><p>Second mistake. His voice. </p><p>The deep baritone seemed to echo through your skull and into your body. Smooth yet sweet, powerful yet gentle. "A-anything else?" You questioned. He shook his head. "One black coffee coming up." You started making the coffee when he started talking again, almost making you drop the cup. </p><p>"My friend has informed me that he will pay for the cup of coffee once he gets here." You looked at him. Was he bluffing? Just to take the cup and leave without paying? No, he didn't seem to be that kinda guy. But then again, you had known him for a whole minute. "Um, sure." You said finishing the cup of coffee. Only thing left was his name. "Name?" He seemed shocked at this and looked at you. "Pardon?" Wow, polite guy. You smiled still holding the cup. "Your name, for the cup?" </p><p>He nodded. "Of course, Orion Pax." You wrote the name with a sharpie before handing it to him. "Orion? Like Orion's belt?" You thought of the constellation. He seemed to pause before nodding. "Yes." Not a man of many words. </p><p>He sat in the corner, a round table as he looked outside. Sipping his coffee slowly. Then, a soft jingle of the bell made you look up once more. A man in his early thirties walked in. Probably military by his stance and hair cut. You had a few friends in the military. "Hello sir!" You chirped leaning forward. </p><p>Then you noticed another man behind him. The man was huge, arms buff scars littering them. A stern look on his face and arms crossed. "Hello! I would actually like to grab a muffin and pay for that guys coffee." You nodded. "You must be his friend." he nodded. "Yep." You quickly grabbed the muffin and as he started grabbing his money you smiled. "It's on the house." He looked up in shock. </p><p>"No, I can pay for it really." You shook your head. "You must be new here, first times on the house." He looked at you before smiling. "Thanks.." He looked at your name tag. "Y/N" You nodded. "Of course Mr..." You prompted him and he stuck out his hand. "Lennox. Will." You shook it gently. "A pleasure Mr. Lennox." They both walked over to the table of Orion and started talking in low voices. </p><p>You walked through the story tiding up and cleaning, while going in the back making some more pastries for tomorrow. You hear the door jingle and head out of the kitchen watching as the three men leave. You can't help but watch them as they go around the block. </p><p>***<br/>You rested your cheek against your hand drumming your fingers against the counter as you watched cars drive by. Your little coffee shot was not busy today. And while it was only you working it, it still got boring. But boring was good, boring was safe. </p><p>When the door jingled you looked up meeting electric eyes. You shot up to a full stance smiling. "Orion! How are you today?" his lips twitched into a small smile, you felt butterflies erupt in your stomach at this small gesture. "I am well Miss L/N" You waved him off. "Y/N is fine." He nodded. </p><p>"Would you like the same thing as last time?" He looked at you oddly. "You remember what I got?" You tilted your head sideways already brewing the coffee. "Of course, I remember what everyone gets, or I try to." You handed him the coffee. "Are your friends coming today as well?" He nodded. Grabbing a muffin you handed it to him. "Then you can have this as well." </p><p>He took it. "Major Lennox will pay you." You shook your head raising your hands. "No, no! It's fine." He frowned. "I would feel guilty if we did not." You where silent before smiling. "How about, you pay me with your conversation. It's quite a slow day." He frowned again. "Pay with my conversation?" </p><p>You nodded. "Ya! Just talk to me." He nodded setting down his coffee. "What would you like to talk about?" You thought for a second. "What's your favorite color?" He blinked before answering. "It's between blue or red I think." You nodded. "Mines Y/F/C!" You leaned forward. </p><p>"Now you ask me a question." He looked at you for a second before asking it. "Do you own this place? I only ever see you." You nodded smiling. "Yep, it's all me." </p><p>You where about to ask why he was here but the door rung and his friends came in. Smiling to them I nodded and went on my way. </p><p>***</p><p>"Did you hear about the new military base being built out here?" A customer asked as I got their order ready. "Military base?" You questioned finishing off the coffee with whip cream. She nodded. "Ya! Can you believe it? What do you think it's for?" </p><p>You were silent thinking, maybe that is why Orion and his friends just showed up? Could they possibly be from that base? Questions raced through your mind as you watched the customer walk out. It was time to close up and you locked the store and started walking home. It was silent and you couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on you. Frowning you held your bag closer and looked behind you. Not seeing anything you quickened your step and felt fear start to creep in to you. </p><p>So when a hand went on your shoulder you yelped and turned around flinging your purse into your attackers face. The man grunted and held his nose cursing under his breath. "S-stay back! I know karate!" I warned. When the man looked up you blinked, looking into blue eyes. "Orion?" You questioned. </p><p>He nodded. "Forgive me for startling you." He said wincing in pain. You gasped slapping your hand over your mouth. "Oh my god are you ok!?" You exclaimed going to exam his nose. He nodded waving you off. "All is well, I just spotted you walking in the dark, I thought it might be dangerous." You smiled at his generosity. </p><p>"My truck is just a block away." He said gesturing to around the corner. You nodded before stopping. You had just met this man, should you really get into his truck? You walked behind him feeling uncertain. But when you saw his truck all nervousness left you and excitement took its place. "Is that a Peterbilt!" You said running up to the truck taking it all in. The semi was beautiful, royal blue with flames on the side. The doors unlocked and you once again where nervous. </p><p>Climbing in you buckled yourself up looking around. The truck started with a purr and you smiled. "You have an amazing truck." You stated reached out to rub the dashboard fondly. You could have sworn Orion stiffened but answered. "Thank you, do you have directions to your housing unit?" </p><p>Housing unit? </p><p>"My house?" You questioned to which he nodded. You told him the directions before you pulled up to your house. You turned to him giving him a smile. "Thank you Orion, for the ride home." He nodded blue eyes reflecting your own. "Of course Miss Y/N." You opened the door before stopping. "Do you work at the new military base?" You blurted out. His eyes narrowed a pinch his smile a little tighter. Uh oh. </p><p>"How do you know about that?" You looked away uncertainly. "W-well, it's a small town, people talk and one of my customers said there was a military base being built. And I've never seen you or your friends around here before." You quickly said feeling nervous. </p><p>He was silent before nodding. "Yes, I work at the military base." You nodded quickly getting out of the semi. "Oh um, cool! Uh, thank you for your service!" You said quickly before closing the door practically jogging in doors. </p><p>Thank you for your service? Really? Is that the best thing you could say to end the conversation? </p><p>***<br/>You didn't see him often, about once every month or two. He always came with his friends, sometimes more than others. But when he did come, you felt yourself falling a little more, and more. From his calm demeaner, to his kind gestures. </p><p>You where wiping down the counters when you looked up hearing a loud engine. A plane maybe? Then, an explosion. You where thrown back multiple feet glass shattering. You looked up E/C eyes wide. You heard screams and stumbled out of your shop seeing people running. Looking up you squinted against the sun. </p><p>You went pale. </p><p>Your mouth dropped. </p><p>There was a giant robot. </p><p>You should have screamed, should have ran, but you where frozen to the ground. The robot spotted me snarling in a language I didn't understand. </p><p>"Y/N!" A voice roared. You turned around seeing another robot race along the narrow street the road cracking under each step. They tackled the other robot and rolled away. It turned to me, blue eyes locking on me. "Y/N! Get out of here!" </p><p>You blinked. "Orion?" You questioned in fear. Then your body caught up with your mind. You sprinted down the road until you reached your house and went in locking all doors and closing all windows. </p><p>Orion, was a robot. </p><p>***<br/>A knock on your door made you jump. Slowly opening it you blinked. "Mr. Lennox?" Lennox looked uncertain. "Hey Y/N, how are you?" You were serious, your usual smile a frown. "Mr. Lennox, tell me the truth, Orion is a robot?" </p><p>Lennox was silent. "Can you come with me?" He gestured to the black topkick parked in my drive way. Nodding you grabbed a coat and walked into the truck. Once he got in he looked at you. "All damages to your shop are being repaired and paid for." You nodded your shoulders feeling lighter. </p><p>We drove for a while before getting out. You saw the semi, "Orion's truck?" Lennox grimaced. "Not exactly." The truck started...shifting? You stared as metal clicked into place and you watched the thing stood tall. </p><p>"Y/N." The voice, so similar yet different. "Orion?" </p><p>"Optimus. Optimus Prime." Lennox corrected. "Leader of the autobots, fighting the Decepticons, the thing you saw yesterday." You laughed. "Are you pulling my leg?" 'Optimus' kneeled down. "I'm sorry if this seems odd Miss Y/N, but everything Major Lennox says is true." Suddenly, something fizzles by me. You jumped as Orion was now in front of me. "This is my holoform, to blend in with humans." For some reason you felt anger flash through you. </p><p>"Well, you did a good job." He flinched a little. "I...apologize." And that made all the anger run out off you. You looked down. "Was that you yesterday? That saved me from the...whatever that was?" Ori-I mean Optimus nodded. You took his hands. </p><p>"Then thank you." You smiled. </p><p>Then, warm lips pressed to yours. You grunted in surprise and Optimus went back. "I have observed that humans do that when they care for another." I blinked and looked at Lennox who had his mouth hanging on the floor. </p><p>"Um, ya. Ya we do." I said smiling up at him. His lips twitched up and you smiled more, your cheeks hurting. Leaning forward you pressed your lips against his. </p><p>Maybe living a life that was not so boring would be ok. </p><p>Ya, boring was not ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed~ </p><p>Stay amazing~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Stay amazing~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>